


A hogwarts short story.

by Where_do_we_go_from_here



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, One Shot, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_do_we_go_from_here/pseuds/Where_do_we_go_from_here
Summary: A very short hogwarts based .... thing.





	A hogwarts short story.

**Author's Note:**

> J.K Rowling is a terrible human being. Trans rights are human rights.

We've gotten used to it now. When I was 11 people would give me all sorts of advice when all I'd asked for was the standard book of spells. I distinctly remember my parents telling me all of the broom cupboards to avoid because they were the places the sixth years would go to make out. They also talked about ghosts quite a bit and now I know they weren't messing around when the word 'headless' came up.  
It's common practice to do a once over of your wand with broomstick varnish. I'm told it started as a sort of drug deal, when one muggle born chaser asked his dad to send him some after making a cabinet and charged 6 knuts per broom. After one of the Ravenclaw beaters told madam hooch she realised she could buy the stuff in bulk at the beginning of the year and stock it in the quidditch shed.   
The Slytherin beaters started using yacht varnish on their bats last year and claim it gives them an advantage. It doesn't.  
The staff at king's cross station have stopped getting suspicious. I imagine a new employee will sit in the staff room and say something like “Lot of kid's today! All of 'em 'ave owls.” And then I imagine a veteran of the place will respond with “Oh that lot. They come every year. We think it has something to do with birds of prey. They always get the 11 o'clock from platform 9. or is it 10?” And then they would take a sip of their coffee and get on with the rest of their day.   
I envy them.  
On the other side of that barrier, platform 9 ¾ was practically hosting a wizard rave. Everyone always acts like they haven't seen each other and pretends they haven't spent all summer practising quidditch moves one person saw their cousin do one time and getting on the wrong side of the law. We always look at first years and say something like “We were never that short.” and then spend the rest of the year telling them where the toilets are.   
The train itself is not like a rave. It's more like a group of teenagers with access to a lot of sugar stuck in a small place for several hours.  
I have known more than one nose to be broken.  
And then... Hogwarts. You beautiful hunk of brick and mortar that's had it's fair share of plumbing incidents. It's been there for what feels like forever and will be there for long after I'm gone. So will the crude imagery etched into the staircases.   
Even though it'll rain for most of the year and there will be more relationship drama than a bad soap opera, I think that's part of the reason we care for it so much.   
It's home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was going for here but I hope you enjoyed this incredibly short fictional ramble!!


End file.
